Memory Alpha:Requested articles
Have an article to request? Post it here! If you're not sure what an article should be named, just enter a very brief description, or link to a related article for ideas, or look at naming conventions. To be informed of when the requested article is written, you can go into its future page and just add it to your . See for a list of the most-linked-to but nonexistent articles, or for articles that are considered incomplete. Some special pages exist for lists that have been turned into . These pages contain requests for unwritten articles about *Clusters *Colonies *Moons *Nebulae *Occupations *Planets *Radiation *Sectors Feel free to add appropriate requests there as well. Category:Memory Alpha requested articles Events *Crimes *Punishments *Bajoran history *Kazon history i would like to see an article about the issue of slavery and specifically the federation view on it. :I would like to see a couple of inter-related articles for each series: :*1. A Ship's (or station's) manifest, listing every crewmember ever mentioned and a link to the episode a minor character was mentioned in. :*2. A Ship's (or station's) casualty list to see which character was killed off. :I believe the information is out there, but I haven't found a single concise list with that kind of information. It seems you have to go through episode by episode to get that kind of information. (unsigned- IP user) :: 1. We have personnel manifests for all of the series: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Deep Space 9 personnel, USS Voyager personnel and Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. Links to episodes which featured a minor character should be on that character's page. :: 2. The page Starfleet casualties shows all known Starfleet casualties with appropriate headers, that should satisfy your request.--Tim Thomason 21:08, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: People also has more, and more specifically Starfleet personnel, to expand on the above. I'm sure if there are areas not yet covered in those then similar pages can be written or the current ones can be expanded accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 21:15, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Well, you all are simply too efficient! How about cross-referencing the casualties by shirt color. -- Just kidding (I hope someone doesn't actually spend time doing that, to see if the redshirts really did get it more often in TOS). Anyway, thank you! --Mego2005 21:29, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::Actually, this has been done also: Starfleet command division personnel, Starfleet sciences division personnel, Starfleet operations division personnel (although you might need to cross reference as the shirt colors meanings are listed at command division, sciences division, and operations division. The casualty list hasn't been cross referenced there either, but i've been working on User:Captainmike#Tomb of the unknown redshirt as a possible beginner.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:16, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Ships Science *Temporal anomalies **Aren't temporal anomalies covered in the time travel section? 1729 23:34, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) ***Possibly, but it's also covered under temporal anomaly.--Tim Thomason 08:55, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) **This article could be created to list them I guess, but I don't think anomalies are named. Weyoun 03:54, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Temporal database **Is that a canon concept? I've heard it mentioned somewhere in fan fictions but don't remember it being on any of the "future" episodes. Weyoun 03:53, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Shockwave levels Can someone post an article explaining cosmic shockwaves? You hear references to shockwaves all the time in different episodes of TNG, VOY and ENT. Example: A level-12 shock wave was created by the collapse of the Amargosa star by a trilithium weapon, destroying the entire star system. (Star Trek Generations) I would be curious to see the varying shockwave levels explained in terms of energy output in both joules and perhaps impact lbs per square inch, etc. I have done extensive searches online and found no explainations that offer any hint that helps understand those orders of magnitude (I assume they are orders of magnitude - please forgive my ignorance if I am way off base here) and their relative comparisons. Cremon 15:33, 17 Feb 2008 (UTC) *Polarity/Polarity reversal - there are lots of references to this in Trek! The page could explain the Doctor Who connection to reversing the polarity! --Defiant 14:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Subspace science and technolgy During my research for the German MA, I found the following dead-end interwiki links: * Subspace deformation - See Subspace distortion * Subspace disruption - (de) * Subspace energy - (de) ** * Subspace energy fluctuation - (de) * Subspace energy surge / Subspace surge - / (de) * Subspace field distortion - (de) * Subspace field fluctuation - (de) ** * Subspace field stress - (de) * Subspace flow matrix - (de) * Subspace harmonic - (de) ** * Subspace inertial displacement - (de) * Subspace particle - See Particle * resonance signature - (de) ** * Subspace spectrum - (de) * Subspace turbulence - (de) All these subspace-words already exist as a German-language articles, which I have created themselves. --Mark McWire 13:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Edit: I work on a comparison of German and English articles on my user page, so I will publish the episode sources of terms under de:Benutzer:Mark_McWire/Subraum, as other missing terms here and in the German version. --Mark McWire 10:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I added "WhatLinksHere" links to the above list, because newskin does not offer an easy way to check this for pages that don't exist (stupid!). As one can see, there are no incoming links to most of these pages - which leads to the question of why wrong interwiki links have been added in the first place? -- Cid Highwind 14:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I have half a year ago copied all the scripts and transcripts to my hard disk to then search with a text search program, all references of "subspace". In this way I have found thousands of references. Since I work in the German version of "Memory Alpha" in the preparation of articles and additional references in the articles on the episodes. Since the source is written in English and I therefore I had to watch all the episodes for translation into German, I can confirm all these words as Canon. By the way I are also striking differences between script and transcript noticed, as I mentioned in my user talk. Ultimately, I have taken after reviewing the DVD, the transcripts as the basis for the German article, because the scripts differ too much. --Mark McWire 14:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :If that is the case, though, it would help us a lot to not only get the list of unwritten articles without context, but also a link to the episode it is from. Perhaps you can add that to the above list. As an aside, I do not agree with the reasoning to use transcripts instead of scripts as the source for spelling - while the available scripts might not be the "final" versions, they are at least written by some official source. Transcripts, on the other hand, are fan-created texts based on what a single person understood when viewing the episode in question. Not very authoritative if you ask me - but to each his own. -- Cid Highwind 15:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm The episode references taken after. At least the ones I have just received from memory together. btw: The only canonical source ist spoken word from DVD or the DVD-subtitle. All other only secondary. Transcripts are closer to the final version as the scripts. Therefore I use for my purposes, only the transcripts, regardless of which hand they come from. Credibility and accuracy is more important to me. --Mark McWire 16:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Closer in content, sometimes yes - they are written after the fact, after all. Closer in "intended spelling", definitely not. -- Cid Highwind 18:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Organizations * I'd like to see some article describing the alien rebellion seen in , but honestly, I'm not sure what to call it (I'd really rather not simply call it the alien rebellion). Romulan underground movement the movement formed to oppose the Romulan government and to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. of which Spock was part of. Other *Star Trek and Sacred Ground - edited by Jennifer E. Porter and Darcee L. McLaren. A book about religion in trek. - *I have been wondering , would it be suitable for creating an article about Star Trek fashion? Someone could lists species and add pictures about the things they wear. I think it would be a nice addition to the MA. Costume designers of Star Trek have done a great job at designing clothes for all. - ** We somewhat cover that with Starfleet uniforms, Vulcan uniforms, Andorian uniforms, Klingon uniforms, Romulan uniforms, etc. --Alan del Beccio 16:02, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I would be really interested in contributing to an article on TOS fashion, but I'm not quite sure how to do it. Some larger encyclopedias include general articles on "fashion" or "couture" with descriptions. I think it would be a neat addition. Any suggestions on how to do this? --Jon Cruz 16:11, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) * How about an article on fan films? - * Story on the Picard Song by Dark Materia - ** The Picard Song, as far as I know, is a song of interest created with sound bits from Jean-Luc Picard over the seasons. Unfortunately, if we made an article for this, we would probably have to make an article for most or all fan or interest songs. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the likelyness of this article being made is minimal (and even if it is mentioned somewhere, it would probably be in a larger article). - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:43, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) * I'd very much like to see a Section dealing with String Theory, both within and without the Voyager String Theory Novels ** Unless the band was referenced in Star Trek or appeared in Star Trek or are licensed by Paramount Pictures, you won't find a page for them here. However, you can find information on it at each of the respective band members' pages (ie, Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes). --From Andoria with Love 18:59, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'd like to see a section dealing with the dietary habits of various worlds. For example, I know that most Klingon food is served still alive, while Vulcans tend to be vegetarian. What are the dietary habits of other worlds? What do humans eat in the future? * An article about subtext is missing. Even the regular wiki has an article about homoerotic subtext in ST. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:LGBT_characters_in_the_Star_Trek_universe) Here the article or the bundle of articles should also include political ans social subtext. * I'm wondering if anyone else has ever heard of a being called O. he was the one who was responsable for the damage to exo 3 and a lot else besides. will some one help me out. :*From what I can recall, the O was an entity written for some non-canon novels. I can't remember the name of the novel(s), but I do recall that the Q were enemies of O and had trapped the O inside the galactic barrier. According to the novel, when the ''Enterprise'' breached the barrier in , Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner gained god-like powers because they had been possessed by the O. Again, this is non-canon information, so the O cannot be given their own article, however, their info can be added to the article for the novel it came from. For future reference however, unless you were requesting that this article be made, the type of question you asked would be best suited for the Reference desk. Hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:14, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :* Suggest you Look at the page Q-zone, that is where the infomation I put about O was redirected. A brief note, Gary Mitchell did not gain his power's from O but from the barrier it's self. I'd like to see one or more articles about Star Trek Fables and Folklore: The Young Hunter:( ). Personally since it is being 'webcast' by the official website, I could quite happily consider this little animated short as canon. I'm sure most of you will disagree, but there are articles about non-canon books/comics etc here and given that this has been made and distributed by Paramount Pictures would lean it closer to canon than them. Igotbit 02:26, 22 January 2006 (UTC) There are so many instances in Trek where characters have strived for immortality or a way extend their lives that it would deserve its own page. Titled perhaps simply Immortality. --Fulltwistnow 12:27, 13 February 2006 (UTC) An article about StarTrek.com is probably a good idea, since it is, after all, the official Star Trek website. Also, articles about some of the other most popular Star Trek bulletin boards and sites, including The Trek BBS, TrekToday and TrekWeb, might be a good idea. --Antodav 08:28, 26 May 2006 (UTC) *An article about the saying, "live long and prosper" and examples of its use in the various series and movies. --Defiant 13:01, 9 September 2006 (UTC) *Literary allusions *Trivia Game Bank (for example, "How many times has the phrase "drop out of warp" been used in the franchise? Which character first coined it?") *There seem to be a great many recurring appearances of a ginger-haired background actress throughout TNG Season 1 (currently repeating on Virgin 1 in the UK), walking around corridors or appearing at the science stations on the bridge (for example walking past Wesley in the initial corridor scene in Coming of Age (episode)). Is the character named, or relevant? The number of appearances is excessive. ** Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings --Alan 01:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) *I would like to see an article around the TNG-era grey uniformed non-Starfleet scientists and personnel that would be occasionally seen in various episodes (eg. Dr. Howard Clark in ). These people were seen quite frequently but their organization or affilitation was never identified--were they 24th century UESPA, or scientists from the Federation Science Bureau? *How about one on the Vulcan Education System, given the recent feature of holographic learning computers in Star Trek XI? 06:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Social issues Is there an article that lists or categorizes episodes by theme, social issue or moral dilemma? --NabziF 15:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you wish to propose a category, please post on the category suggestion page. As for an article, it would need to be carefully done to avoid being original research, which is not permitted here.--31dot 17:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Law Star Trek Visions of Law and Justice is a book I have recently started, and I notice there is no entry for it here. Perhaps someone would like to write an article on the book (I would write it; however, I get the sense that I am not welcome to). Its ISBN is 0-9668080-2-9. ProfessorTrek 06:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone is welcome to make an article. See if you are unsure how to do this. I suggest you look at our articles on similar books (something like Star Trek Science Logs) and copy the format used there.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ProfessorTrek 09:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Captain's Oath aka "Space the final frontier..." speech In "Star Trek Into Darkness" at the finale Kirk mentions reciting "The Captain's Oath" which is the "space the final frontier" opening monologue, so is that now a thing? Should it have it's own article? I can see it being used (aside from opening of TOS/TNG eps) in Star Trek II, Star Trek (2009), Into Darkness & "These are the Voyages..." bg:Memory Alpha:Желани страници de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Artikel fr:Memory Alpha:Articles demandés nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Artikelen ru:Запрашиваемые статьи